The Funnies: ATHF Style!
by pinkluver93
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories I made from my personal comics. I'll post one at a time
1. TV Geek

These were comics that I made into short stories. Hope you like them :D

TV Geek

It's a boring afternoon in Jersey. Shake is doing what he does best: watch Tv and do it for a long long time. He's sat in front of the TV for 3 hours straight now. Soon, Frylock comes in and gives a lecture.

"Shake, you should cut away from Tv. It's not good for you if you watch it all the time." Shake just happily ignores him.  
"I don't think so," He says. "So shutup. I mean, you think you know everything!"  
Frylock found it was no use. This TV was like drugs to Shake. "Well, I ain't gonna feel sorry for you when you go blind!" Then Frylock walks out.

Without a care, Shake says, "Okay, mom." And he soon watches TV again.

While a set of commercials came on, Shake found Meatwad and went up to him.

"Hey, bug-eyes! Get me a beer!"  
"Why should I? You ain't done nothin' for me!"  
"*sighs* Fine. I'll give you a raise at the end of the day. Now go get me beer! And don't forget the food, slave!"  
"Okay!" Meatwad goes into the kitchen, in hopes of getting a raise so he can buy a choo choo train.

The clock ticks, and it's 3 weeks later. Shake is still on the couch, with dozens of empty pizza boxes, cans, bags, e.t.c. all over the grass colored floor. Plus flies and insects tring to score some meals. Frylock floats in, noticing Shake's now heavy state from all the food.

"Well, has your ass flattened the seat yet?" He asks in a funny mad way. Shake burps and says,  
"I don't know. I-I can't see it. Is it big? Oh! I hope not! I'll never fit into those skinny jeans now!" Soon he falls asleep, and Frylock floats out of the room, rolling his eyes.

One whole day later, Shake is still on the couch doing what he does best, but there's a problem.

"Help! The electric is out! I can't see!" Soon, Meatwad and Frylock walk into the room and see him fall over in his chair.  
"My eyes!" Shake screams. "They need TV! Is anyone there? Help!!!" Help!" Meatwad feels sad for a bit.

"Gee," He starts. "He's blind as a booger. Do you wanna help him?" Frylock ponders for a moment, and meanwhile Shake is still yelling.  
"No." He walks out. Meatwad walks out.  
"Hmm, me neither."

I'll have more comics turned into stories soon. The other ones are a bit longer than this one. 


	2. Loss of Transport

Here's the 2nd one. Keep in mind that they get a bit longer each time.

Loss of Transport ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another average day in the South Jersey neighborhood. Well, not really.

"What happened to the cart?" Frylock says coming into the house.  
"I know!" Meatwad replies. "Wait, no I don't." Soon, Shake opens his mouth while he's in the kitchen, looking in the fridge.

"Alright, I know. You see, Dracula called and he asked for the cart. I said it was okay."  
Usually, Frylock just demands a better answer, but he felt like playing along. "Man, any chance you could get it back?  
Shake pondered for a second. "No, cuz I said so!" Meatwad walks in the kitchen.

"Oh man. If the cart's gone, how am I gonna get to see Jeffrey?"  
"Meatwad," Frylock starts, "Jeffrey's on the front porch, all the time."  
"Oh."  
"The point is we can't get anywhere without that cart, Shake. We won't be able to go places and-" Shake stops him.

"This isn't my fault, okay?! Dracula MADE me give it up! It's gone! No questions. Plus I got something back for it anyway." He starts to walk out.  
"What'd you get back?" Frylock says. "Nothing you'd be intersted in. Now shutup I gotta pee!" With that, Shake runs off.

A couple weeks later, Shake is watching TV when an interesting commercial comes on.  
"That's right folks," the announcer says. "Free money is available at the mall only today and.."  
"Free money! It's mine! It's all mine!!" Shake shouts and he runs to Frylock's room to tell him the news.

"Frylock! There's free money at the mall, today only! Come on, get in the cart!" Frylock raises his eyebrow.  
"Uh, Shake, the cart's gone, remember?"  
"Okay, let's walk there."  
"You can't even last walking half a mile, let alone walking 6 miles there."  
"Do you want us to be poor?" Shake said with disbelief of all Frylock was saying. "Or do you not believe me?"  
"I sure as hell don't believe your childish dracula story!" "Oh you don't, do you? Well then, follow me."

Shake leads him to a stack of butt frenzy magazines in the living room.

"What the hell is all this s***?!?!?!" Frylock says angrily.  
"This, my friend, is a gift from God. Well, moreso what I got for the cart."  
"What?! I refuse to believe this! Who's the real person that took the cart?" Shake had his eyes buried in the magazines.  
"I'm sorry, Frylock. I'm too busy looking at Ms. Florida! Whoa! Now what did you say?" Meatwad was looking at the magazines too.  
"What's that girl doing to that pig? Cleaning him right?"  
Frylock sometimes got so ticked off at Shake's antics. He had to get some sleep. "I'm outta here." 


End file.
